the_best_anime_in_the_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:THEJJRAT/pizzaroni v the mad pooper but put through the jar jar translator
Oh boy yesa warnen disa extremely shitty, but in a good ironic way the story it was all a normal day in vito's pizza, located in new pisa, new york. Until a flooden hit da city, wit many people dyen wit only some surviven. However da only then dat was safe was vito's pizza, as such, many people went tada pizzeria per safety. Eventually however da flooden stopped and most people mysteriously went backen to life. Eventually vito's pizza's founder and only cook, vito mario luigi marco alessandro giuseppe giovanni vincent daniel roberto andrea de pizzaroni went backen to worken. However as his pizza was slowly cooking, lightnen struck and it looked liken da pizza was burnen inside of da oven. However as vito looked, hesa sawen dat his pizza turned into a manen, a manen who looked similar to him and even had da same chef uniform. "what-sa fuck!", said vito. disa pizzaman also seemed to have had a noten in his mouth. It said: "dear pizzaroni, wesa gave him to yousa so yousa can teach him da pizza powers, which hesa would usen to killen da mad pooper. Hesa shall besa named 'pooperton pizzaroni. '" "what-sa fuck does disa shit mean?", said vito. "can yousa maken a osossi meatball?", said pooperton "of coursa!", replied vito. ever since disa day, vito trained pooperton to have da pizza powers, until eventually pooperton became as powerful as him. soon pooperton moved out into his ownen, sexier home. It was a sexy manseon wit a pool and a big ass fucken liven room. It was everytten pooperton dreamed of. everytten would changen per him until hesa went to detroit and noticed a chinese salesman. Disa salesman had a vhs tape dat had da title "ron jeremy da most good motherfucker in da universe" written on it. Curious, pooperton asked if hesa could buy it. Da salesman replied: "of course yousa can yousa fucken dumb-dumb!" and so pooperton bought it and put it in his vhs. Disa would changen his life forever, as hesa watched disa magical tape. "oh fucken guds!", said pooperton. pooperton was impressed dat hesa planned on meeten ron jeremy himself, however hesa first had to gos to la to finish his vacateon. some days more late, hesa was finally in la, and "coincidentally" hesa met da manen hesa wanted to meet days ago, ron jeremy. "oh it's a blessen to meet yousa, sir ron. ", said pooperton. "you too", said ron. soon daysa became good palos, and eventually, pooperton was notified of his destiny by a unknown spirit "lord pooperton! yousa needen to createn a team of glorious pizza lords to defeat da evil of da mad pooper! just do it already yousa fucken kumquat!", said da spirit. and so pooperton notified ron about disa, and daysa went to find members of disa new team. da first then daysa see outside a skeebeetle battlen between captain feathersword, a infamous pirate, and j. R. Spinkleworth, a british captain duren da napoleonic wars. "hey! can yousa motherfuckers stopen fighten and talken wit us!", yelled pooperton. both feathersword and spinkleworth stopped and were ready to talken wit pooperton. "i wanten both of yousa for team of bombad pizza lords to killen da mad pooper", said pooperton. neither of themsa understood what hesa was talken about, so pooperton explainen who da mad pooper. "the mad pooper a evil demon lord who da personal assassin of satan. Shesa can literally besa seen everytime before a bombad tragedy happens", said pooperton both captains agreed to joinen, and thus daysa continued to find members. soon daysa gos into da forbidden parten of da city, where daysa find a cowboy who seemed to besa pointen a wangzapper at all of themsa. "uh heyday ho?", said pooperton. "you fuckin' talkin' to mesa?", replied da cowboy. "we wanten yousa to joinen our team to destroyen da mad pooper. ", replied pooperton. "ah, da mad pooper, me know about da fuckin' demon", replied da cowboy. "i would happily joinen yousa motherfuckers if dat means me can destroyen her wit yousa lads. ", said da cowboy. and so daysa had a new member per their team, and daysa continued searchen. while nearby daysa find parts of a plane wit what seemed to besa a cia agent near it layen on da feetwalken. "hello?", said all of themsa. disa cia agent woke tup and said "dr. Pavel, me'm cia. " none of themsa seemed to know who dr. Pavel was, but dat didn't matteren as daysa could just feel his powers just by looken at him. "we wanten yousa per our team created to destroyen da mad pooper. ", said pooperton. "tell mesa about da mad pooper! why does shesa throw da shit?!", said da cia agent. daysa all explainen again who da mad pooper , but me no think me have to explainen who shesa to yousa fuckers readen disa shit story because at disa pointen yousa know who shesa. da cia agent now joined their team, and hesa introduced himself as "bill wilson, cia". as daysa continued walken around da country, daysa eventually find da notable resistance solder mitchell shephard, infiltraten a combine remnant. Daysa can all see his fucked tup facen and because of dat daysa know dat hesa would maken a good member of da team. Daysa tell him about it and hesa accepts to joinen. soon daysa gos through an abandoned city, wit themsa seeen captain america from earth-697064 fighten some mafia goons. To themsa it's obvious why daysa should have him joinen, and aftah hesa was done wit fighten da mafia goons daysa inviten him to their team, and hesa accepts, wit him sayen "uh yesa sure why not". soon daysa gos to an even more bad placen den da abandoned city, a literal ghost town. Daysa find da ghost of da legendary big smoken in dalee. "uh can yousa joinen our team to destroyen da mad pooper?", said a somewhat scared pooperton. "uh sure then but only if yousa give mesa some cluckin' bell, dat way me can come backen to life", said da ghost of big smoken. "of course!", said pooperton. and so da promisen fullfilled as daysa give da ghost of big smoken all items on da cluckin' bell menu, wit him enden tup comen backen to life. thus daysa think their team done, and so daysa build a skeebeetle made out of parts of both feathersword's and spinkleton's ships. when da skeebeetle was done daysa said all da way to africa, where daysa find da extremely powerful cooken lord ainsley harriott cooken jerky chicken. Da smellen of da chicken contains so mui of ainsley's cooken power. "oh dear lord ainsley, wesa needen yousa per our team to destroyen da mad pooper!", said pooperton, wit him eventually explainen to ainsley who da mad pooper. "yeh boiiiiiii", said ainsley. and so da team was completen as daysa went all da way to egypt to take a pausen from goen all around africa per tibet, as daysa think dat's where da mad pooper's locateon was hidden. However pooperton, usen his pizza powers, detects a powerful objecten under da sand. Hesa digs it out and finds a map to vikkel'shikkel'ting, da mad pooper's actual location, pooperton shows it to everyone. Eventually pooperton, uses his power to gos into space wit his teammates wit all of themsa surviven even without spacesuits. Daysa gos all around da omniverse until daysa find a giant black portal which pooperton detects as vikkel'shikkel'ting, and daysa all gos inside of it. Tis a dark, forrest-ish realm, wit almost nosa life. However it turns out dalee una inhabitant. "" fuck beings from another fucken universe!"said da mysterious inhabitant "you fuckerscant gos in hair, it's mine and da mad pooper's realm!" "how about yousa gos and liven on another realm!", said pooperton. "no!", said da mysterious inhabitant. eventually da mysterious inhabitant tried to fight da team, however hesa loses and goes da fuck away into another realm. and so da team finds a giant, dark castle which in a gothic medieval-ish style. as daysa secretly enteren disa castle all daysa see a placen full of darkness and strange shapes. As daysa gos through da "rooms", daysa eventually find da mad pooper. "oh guds", said all of themsa. daysa all see her true formen, which resembles da poop emoji. "i͕̹̝̜̠̤̱ ̱͈̖̭͟e̸xp҉éc͝t̗̝̳͎e̴͕̟̮̤̩͈͙d̲̫̭͈̖͢ y̥͈͈̩̭̮͔̕o͈͈̞͈̟u̳̠̭̮̭͓ ̲̺̲̺̭ͅf̗͕̳̙̹̰u̹c̻̗͚͇͎͚̣͘k͍̳͚̗̀è͙̙͉r͍s̮", said da mad pooper in her eldritch style da first una to fight her captain america, who keeps throwen his shield at her wit it barely worken. aftah dat ainsley harriott uses his magical pepper, as hesa knows it's a weakness of her. His pepper temporarily weakens her, and it works. however shesa quickly regenerates her powers and da fighten continues. bill wilson den uses his anti-hothead powes against her. It somewhat works but shesa quickly regenerates. big smoken den uses baseball baten against her shit, wit her shit deflecten backen to her. den both feathersword and spinkleworth usen da cannons of their ships to shoot at her, shesa only half weakened. eventually however shesa weakens all of da members of da team, especially pooperton. However as hesa was slowly dying, da spirit dat told him of his destiny gives him da ultimaten pizza powers. Hesa eventually brings all of his teammates' powers backen, and eventually creates portals per his teammates to gos into. "everyone! gos into da portals! it's per yous survival!". said pooperton. eventually, pooperton's powers too mui per da mad pooperton, shesa, pooperton, and vikkel'shikkel'ten completely destroyed wit nosa tracen of da mad pooper existen anymore. eventually, da team learns about disa, and daysa even have visions of pooperton goen into da spaghettiverse, aftah hesa finally destroyed da mad pooper per good, teh enden. behind da scenes damn disa awful, but me shu it per dat Category:Blog posts